Operation Repopulate
by Wish counselor
Summary: A transformation story where a human raised as a breeding bio-machine named Sprout gets to explore and repopulate the overall pokemon population. However, upon meeting Manaphy, he ends doing more than just giving it more Phione to produce. The princess of the sea entitles Sprout to be hermate and she being his breeding partner for life


**Operation Repopulate:**

Before I forget, my name is 5PR0V1. My mate and friends named me Sprout. I never knew who gave birth to me. In my young days as an eight year old, I just studied a lot about sexual anatomy in my caring orphanage thanks to my early teachers. I also studied and learned the languages of various species of pokémon. I never had human friends within my age. Pokémon were my only company for they expanded my understanding of mating and life itself. I had encountered weird looking human adults, notably teachers that mask their faces with masks besides their lower parts and chests or breasts, on the breeding orphanage where I lived during breeding classes. Otherwise, I just play with the pokémon like what normal kids might do in an orphanage. Only difference is that I never get to see the other children in that same place years ago, just the pokémon that trained me on how to treat them. For most of my life, the pokémon were my teachers as well as parents.

My first sex experience and practice teacher was nurse Audino. Like many of my male pokémon apprentices, we learned the basics of attraction, healthy relationships, fitness, and the ways of sexually satisfying the ladies. Yet I also took special lessons on building healthy relationships with multiple female pokemon. But as I write this on my diary, I want to share some of my early sexual experiences I had with pokémon.

During my first time with Audino, she relaxed herself around me as I hug her tightly like a pillow while I plough my penis into her tugging, wide vagina. Hers almost felt like I'm smaller compared to my inexperienced self. But the wideness and adaptability of her cavern made my first time sex felt like being milked so hard that I came a lot inside her. She also had taught me as to how I can feast on her pussy before we went for the direct intercourse. For me, I enjoy the warmth of her pussy over the other ways of having sex she taught me.

Being our teacher in the routines of carnal sex and developing healthy relationships, I embraced my natural being like how pokémon embrace their primitive selves as well. Whether it's at the classroom or in her dormitory, sex training was accessible much like her open-mindedness.

Many years pass, I graduated from my home as a well suited adult ready for the task of repopulating endangered and not so endangered pokémon species at fifteen years old. The thing we have to keep in mind is not to make it public since we're a secret organization breed. Even though it makes me question my purpose, I see this as a necessity in life as well. We are just like pokémon without the powers.

When I built my first wooden hut on a mountain near the tree of beginning, a little female pachirisu came over my little farm trying to steal my hard-earned-grown berry trees. Normally, I would shoot it and eat its meat with a sling shot. But my exploration of this place told me that there were not many of this species residing here. Thus, I made a deal with this little rodent by letting me fuck her pussy in exchange for some berries.

Luckily for me, this pokémon seems to be single yet experienced in mating. I learned that being bigger than your mate is a unique thing to feel, since I had to carefully watch over it while your partner's vagina adjusts to your dick's size. Once that is done, I went ham at her pussy that I barged into her womb directly and quickly deliver my spunk into her a few minutes later. Now that I think about it, I almost always go wild with sex when I see its white belly swelling in red color. With my part done, I just massage the entire body of this pachirisu while it rests before letting it go back to its home later. Luckily for me, I finished the house by night time. Though my laptop and electric generators, and other house appliances were not yet set up, my bed was there for me at least. The rest got set up later.

Yet one encounter makes my life even more interesting than ever before. It just happened two weeks later after my encounter with the little pachirisu.

"I hope this human you're mentioning is as good as you say." Swimming along the river of Mew's home, I seek for a worthy mate to repopulate my species. I bear a couple phiones throughout the many seasons. But lately, I am looking to bear children like me since being a Manaphy is tougher compared to my phione children for they have potential to become the next ruler of my temple home. The problem is that it really takes about a hundred years or more to do so. I had sex with plenty of water type pokémon that resulted to more phione. Then Mew came to me back then to try having sex with a human. Wary as I may be, I'm willing to take a risk just to remove the heat I currently have.

Arriving at a small waterfall, I can feel a human's presence behind there with his own body creating ripples that hit my entire body. "You can count me on that Manaphy. That nice human is a breeder himself. I'm sure he's more than willing to help you. I tell him that I have a friend who also has the same problem as mine. Then he will do what he can to end that heat of yours." As she transforms to a white and blue squirrel, she points her paw for me to swim under the water.

Approaching the human's lower body, only a set of thin white fur gets in my way while Mew talks to the human. "So, you have a water type friend who is in heat like you two days ago? Well then, why don't you call that friend of yours already? I have something nice to give." It annoys me to hear this human pokémon breeder just not taking action immediately. But something about his voice makes his presence sound very calm. Even if the heat within me is strong, just being next to him suppresses it.

"Manaphy, Look! He has some berries to give! Come out of the water now and show yourself!" as I start swimming upwards, I can see his looking down at me curiously. As we look at each other visibly, those eyes filled with surprise catch his breath. Just like me from seeing his blue green eyes and aquamarine hair.

"Are you this Pachirisu's friend, little Manaphy? I-I never thought of even seeing a legendary pokémon as a breeder. So, nice to meet you." As his human hands touch my back, my body continues to heat up. More of my own body arousal and sex heat arousal oozes out for him to smell. With his fingers stroking and gently squeeze my bulb tips of my antennae, my body eases its hard breathing as if its countering my need for him to just rut me. As he picks me up from the water, I look at his human features that don't look so strong. He's rather as sleek as a floatzel with lower chubbiness despite his dark brown skin making him adorably chubby like an azumarill, "Looks like your friend is very lucky huh? I like your taste little girl." Looking at his lower half, near the middle of his body look like yellow colored soft scales or fur covering his essence.

Upon standing up from the waterfall, he wraps his hands around my tiny body and lifts me out of the river water. Seeing him look at my blushing vagina only stiffens my mellow cheeks. When he gets up on his feet, he wears some sort of clothing on his feet before walking on the forest road.

"Mister human, do you understand a word I am saying?" waving one of my arms at his face, he gives me a nod.

"Yes little girl. I'm a human raised like a ditto. Just meant to breed with as many pokémon as we can, including a legendary like you. Why don't we head back to my place? Then we can have fun with your heat." My body shivers so much upon seeing one of his fingers dig lightly inside my snugly pee-hole.

"So, what is your name big boy?" I ask.

"5PR0V1. That is what my caretakers named me." With his finger leaving my boiling flesh, I groan lightly.

The way this human was named does not sound like a name at all to me, _"Just call him Sprout Manaphy. It will make your life easier."_ Hearing Mew's telepathy makes my life easier. I should thank her later.

"Do I smell attractive?" he lifts me closer to his nose just to sniff my pussy quickly. Instead of a reply, he drags his tongue on the surface of my pussy. With my moans heating up my insides, his tender licks make me ache to get a proper fuck on my vagina. He only licks the outside of my pee-hole briefly, for he slithers his tongue inside my vagina while he clamps his mouth around my lower body. All but my feet-like fins suckle my lower body drinking the cum I'm creating inside my vagina, and a bit of my water. As my moans keep going, Sprout seems to do some more slurping with his mouth. As my view of my surroundings get hazy, the feeling of getting filled and sapped over and over again brings me close to bursting my pussy juices. Eventually, the sight of a brown, square-looking house points out that I'm at this human's home where my pussy bursts its juices all over Sprout's mouth after enduring so much of his licks. Everything around me looks hazy with my afterglow.

Tasting her liquid juice, not only does it taste close to the river, but sweetness holds certain chemicals that her species might hold in her genes. _"If one ever gets to meet a female legendary pokémon, after giving them your first time, sedate them. Plant a micro camera inside their vagina. Then go to sex town with it. Repeat for three days. Then see results if successful or not."_

As I push the door with my body, I walk towards my makeshift bed and place my special guest on top of the pillow. As I adore her kinky and cute looks, I take a seat at my desk chair and pick up a micro-camera that I finished crafting last night. Opening a small medical shelf, I pick up a translucent bottle containing the required pills for this habit of mine. Picking up one pill, I hold it in the palm of my left hand with the camera, and I hold a small clip on my right hand.

Holding it using a small metal clip, I set the materials down next to her as I sit on top of the bed. Setting two fingers on the reproductive lips of the legendary slug, I stretch the hole as much as I can. Grabbing the clip holding the micro camera with my right hand, I insert it inside her watery flesh. As it grazes her inner muscles, she pants out. "Sprout, why are you just teasing me? Just mate me already."

"I want to see what your womb looks like inside. If you can, can you open your cervix so that I can insert this camera? Please." Beady our eyes may be I still have to appeal nice to such a figure of cuteness.

"Well, I trust that you won't just capture me and remove my freedom. Promise?" nodding at her slowly, she nods back at me. She opens her mouth catching some air as I look at her open vagina. An opening shows itself that may be enough to fit the camera. Carefully inserting the clip holding the micro camera, I push it deep inside until I press it in her reactive flesh thanks to this sea slug's gasp. The only thing I could hope is that her juices won't fry the chips. It makes me wish that my technical classes told me that water does not instantly fry micro chips.

With my laptop set facing the headrest of my bed, I press a few buttons to turn it on and set the record software on. Voila, it's ready for recording. "Look at the screen little Manaphy. That is your womb! You look so cute womb. How about you open yourself?" tapping the left click button of the mouse, a red dot starts bleeping on and off. Pulling out my lower undergarments, I rest the little sea slug on my throbbing dick to get her tensed. After making her coo for a few seconds, I push my dick inside her little body.

"Aaahhh. Sprout … hhnnngghh … you're so big." As I push her down and pull her up, I watch her little body stretching to accommodate me. Watching the screen, after getting half of my dick massaged in my first dozen of thrusts, I push the rest of my penis until the sight of the head slamming her baby cavern shows on the screen. Pulling the head out of her baby cage, the bulge I mark on her body shrinks before I immediately slam her womb again, "Aaahh! Sprout! Sprout! Sprout! Ahhh! Ahhhh! Aaaahhhhhh!" repeating the same lift and slam, I savour her wet cavern hugging my penis tightly. If I'm able to keep her satisfied and controlled, her species will be my first brood ling to aid and toy with.

Our rutting continues for about five minutes with a quick yet steady pace. With some of my pre already coating Manaphy's womb, I watch my laptop screen as to what is happening inside her baby house. Since I can see my penis getting a bit closer to the micro camera, the tip of my penis gets embrace by her body. "Ohhhh. So warm I –ahhh- want to blow up! No holding back!" with my grip on her watery body tightening, the quick smacks I lay on her vagina and uterus reveal their redden state of complete submission to my body through her blue skin. Without a thought on what she screams out to me, I insert the entire head of my penis directly to her womb for me to release the abundance of sperm deep in this sluggish pokémon. Seeing her bulging belly slowly expand, I rub her antennae with my left hand. "Pant pant pant … your little … warm body feels … great. Still feeling thirsty there? Little Mana…phy?"

As the two different species pant out for air, in the middle of their tied carnal mingling, the seas slug hums out a mellow song. The human notices her antennae flowing upward with its tips glow in color. When his stomach grumbles, Sprout gets up from his bed and wraps his genitals with Manaphy riding his cock using his underwear. The legendary's attempt on performing a Heart Swap with her partner falters. Riding on his dick that keeps on spewing its sticky milk in her womb, Manaphy rubs her belly to ease that sore feeling that she has on her body.

Groaning out softly, Sprout points out to her, "That's it little pokémon. Love and hug my penis. Those babies are gonna be happy once you bear them." Opening the door to the larder, he feels the liquid pokemon's head wriggle out of his confinement.

"You … you are pretty good. Can you do more … than one go … for the day?" the water pokémon rubs her little feet around the boy's nuts. She gets to hear low moans out of her potential mate.

"I can try. I'm thinking that you must be hungry too, like me. Want some berries?" with the water pokémon giving her yes to the breeding human's request, the breeder reaches his hands for the basket filled with Nanab berries. With the cloth wrapping tighter on the princess, she feels the head of her fleshy prize push her womb a bit upwards. With the basket in hand, the two of them sit on the bed as they get a quick bite of the berries.

" _You believe now?"_ Mew telepathically asks her fellow mon.

"I do now. I want you to turn him to a manaphy like me after our fun-" as the mew disguising as a pachirisu jumps in her mind to stop vocally talking, the human breeder notices the odd behaviour.

"Who are you talking to little slug? Isn't it just you and me? No one is watching us now-" with nowhere to keep the secret elusive, the spectator enters the open window for it to glow in pink briefly to return to its true Mew-form. With everything that is going on, Sprout struggles to establish on what made this legendary pokémon willingly accept him. This eager Mew matches the same emotion that particular pachirisu he fucked with, "Well, uhhh, are you two thankful ... for what I'm doing with her?"

" _Too hot for me to talk big boy. Just rut her womb and start making some eggs for her."_ Just as the manaphy crawls upwards a bit, Sprout sets a Nanab close to her mouth as she opens her mouth and engulfs the berry along with a bit of the human's fingers. Since she has no teeth, she uses the pressure of her mouth and head to crush the berry after the fingers are out of her mouth. When the human finishes his quick snack, he lifts up the manaphy for a bit from his underwear until the head of his fish breeding flesh kisses the princess's cervix with little bits of their concoction of reproductive juices leaking out. The human walks back to the bedroom to see his little film's progress. He removes his underwear once again. As sprout looks at his laptop, he finds his recording micro camera sitting at an empty womb fresh for a good breed fucking.

"Wh-what the, little slug? How could ya empty your womb like that? You don't look like empty with a cum-filled body like that." Sprout rubs his hand around Manaphy's body in case of out of position traits and conditions of a successful breeding. There are bits of cum leaking out of the Manaphy's lower lips, but most are still inside.

"It is in me little human. Don't keep her waiting. I'll just leave you two alone on your thing." Doing what the Mew suggests him to do, Sprout pushes the sea slug down on his penis again. After the Mew, teleports out of the hut, Sprout stands up and performs a bunch of forward humps in front of him. Still spurred on by the softness and tightness of Manaphy's vagina and womb, Sprout slams his partner's body to the hilt. Since he has visual aid from his laptop, he lets his hands off the slug and presses the directional keys to change the angle of the camera. The one thing that catches his attention is the circular glowing portal touching the womb's walls. Unsure as to where this funny moment may lead, he resumes humping the little Manaphy as fast and deep as he can.

Moments later, he sees possibly his fluids flooding his little camera and the other womb it is occupying. "Little pink kitty. Are you stealing my cum for this cute little partner of mine? I wanna do it with you too." Sprout pouts out a bit from seeing this other womb getting filled up instead of manaphy's.

"Sorry young man. I'm afraid my friend here is still jealous at me from stealing a mate she wanted during our heat season." The Mew points out to a blushing and pissed manaphy.

"Mew. Are you gonna steal him from him again? You always have the better pussy than me for all the male pokémon we had for many years already!" waving her floppy arms in the air, she couldn't even touch the mew for she is still humping on the big penis keeping her in place.

"I still want his cum too little princess slug. Be thankful that I willingly give him to you. I am just … sharing some of his gift. You get to keep him after this anyway," Flicking her paw fingers the psychic cat teleports the micro camera to where Manaphy's ovaries are located, "Look at that human. You just wash all of her eggs with your milk. I wonder how you would be able to raise all of those hundreds of eggs when they hatch."

"Mew, just do what you promised for my chosen mate after this. And give us our private moment alone." With that request taken, the mew leaves the house.

As for the other two, they continue humping at each other as if sex is a playtime that keeps them going. Everytime the human hilts his penis inside the sea slug, the head enters the little portal and bumps into the kitty's cervix. In the end of the first two orgasms, Sprout's cum gets through the psychic portal directly to the Mew's womb.

After the portal disappears, the mew leaves them alone. With Manaphy being exhausted, Sprout pushes on with filling up this fresh watery flesh of womb yet to be filled to the brim. With his third swift orgasm, the sperm juices flood the princess' womb and ovaries as captured by the camera. Sleeping on his stomach and his penis hilted inside the manaphy below him, Mew watches from the window and begins her transformation capabilities.

The human's skin undergoes a change of color to blue. Following that is the melding of his legs, head, and arms towards his chest. Add a little clay molding skill, then she uses her psychic skills to exactly replicate her fellow legendary's species. Lasting for fifteen minutes, only the penis buried inside remains unchanged. Touching the blue skin of the female water type's belly, a surge of transformation power reconfigures its biology. She had done this quite a few times where the human male turned pokémon has the actual penis of the pokémon they turned to. However, once instead inside its female partner the mew bestows, it can either turn to the human penis the female knows or stay to the pokemon's actual penis depending on its thought process. With her promise fulfilled, the mew leaves.

In their sleep, Sprout continues to hump lightly on the manaphy. Both of them moan so lightly from that extra pleasure until they reached their fourth climax with sprout being the first, manaphy in second.

One month has passed ever since my little wife gave birth to twenty manaphy eggs. In my case, it has been five years since my encounter with the mew and my new wife. With my skills in breeding filling her expectations high, Fiya claimed me as her mate. Thanks to the mew from the Tree of Beginning, she, along with mew, transformed me into a manaphy. It was a shock for me for the first few weeks, but I overcome it once I learned how I can shift between my human forme and my pokémon forme.

As the king of the Sea Temple, she entitled me as King Anam whenever I am around with the other water type pokémon. Every time I'm alone with Fiya, we develop our loving relationship both sexually and intimately. It's a good feeling seeing my Phione children grow up and live life. But one part of me that I feel proud would be fulfilling my duty as a breeder and a lover. The total population of us manaphies added by somewhere in the hundreds, though they may be lower in count compared to the phiones that still have to evolve to our species. With the population of certain water type pokémon species dwindling, I and Fiya have built various ways to keep the pokémon population balanced. One of the ways just happens to be breeding with the females. That is something I get to enjoy thanks to how many Milotics, Vaporeons, and other water types I had a good rump besides my girl doing the same to me and other males.

However, we tend to mess with loving couples that we get to meet as a playtime.


End file.
